<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dont Go Quietly by PhenomenalBrat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018617">Dont Go Quietly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat'>PhenomenalBrat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death Row, F/M, Flashbacks, Other, Phone Calls, Prison, Shooting, Social Commentary, Visitation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James goes to visit an old acquitant from his youth, who has been on death row since he was 18, and learns some distressing news that galvenives him into action.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Olsen/ Original character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dont Go Quietly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's notes: I would never call myself a fan of Mehcad Brooks. I could not say his behavior, lesbianphobia or disgusting commits have endeared me to him. James Olsen, the character though, has a lot of potential and a lot of representation to offer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Author's notes: There's a good deal of social communications and commentary going on about the morals of the death penalty. We want to explore that issue in the fanfic universe of Supergirl. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Author's notes: This story momentarily references and incident from Kelly and James' past involving the Zuhn mini mart. The incident in question is from 'Compliance' which is another fanfic you may want to reference before reading this.</p>
<p>To be clear, this story is a one shot. Its suppose to end where it does.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James sat patiently or as patiently as he could in the chair as he waited for William to come. He had arrived 15 minutes early out of nervousness about being late and not being allowed in. The Meeting area at the Prison consisted of nothing more than a simple grey walled room and about 6 chairs on one side and then six on another,  separated by glass. Each set of chairs was separated with a mini privacy wall and spaced about 6 feet apart though.There were signs ordering people not to touch the glass and instructing folks to be on time. </p>
<p>The room itself did not have what James would have described as good lighting or even any heating system. He found himself shivering a small bit in his thin red Sweat shirt and blue jeans. He figured Will would be out soon though. Another young looking Black woman a few feet away in the next chairs seemed almost agitated as she waited with nothing but a thin blue jacket and  black t-shirt and sweatpants. She did not look any older than 20 or maybe 25. Past her were two other older white men who appeared far less stressed as they waited. One of them, the younger looking one closer to the other wall, wore a suit and at his feet he had a briefcase. Normally bags weren't allowed in so James figured that he was a lawyer of some kind.</p>
<p>James could have honestly said he was surprised to get the letter from Bill. He had rarely spoken to him off and on for the past 18 years though he still considered the man an important acquaintance in some respect.</p>
<p>They had grown up in the same neighborhood and gone to the same school in high-school. The three year age gap between them had seemed to place them in slightly different worlds especially after Bill's (William's) dad passed away. That incident hit the whole neighborhood especially hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>           <b>      .            .              .            .</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bill's father William John Morgan Jr, had been somewhat of a neighborhood hero and legend. From what James understood the man had also been considered quite attractive on his day. He had stood at 6 foot 2' and worked out enough that he cut an admirable figure in his work suit. He had gained a lot of attention for helping save the life of three of his coworkers/friends from a fire. One of those coworkers at the time had been James' uncle. That was years before James and Kelly had come to live with their aunt and uncle. </p>
<p>Auntie had always spoken so highly of "John". Everyone seemed to call him by his middle name. Apparently it was something to do with a reference to <em> John Henry: Steel Driving man. </em> James had never been 100% sure though.</p>
<p>So it was that John's son Bill used to hang out every once in a while doing work for Kelly and James Auntie; Mowing lawns, pulling weeds, planting beauty bark or washing cars. John had that boy working and learning the value of work at a young age. To see Bill's devastation after his father was shot…"mistakenly" by the police was heart wrenching. It was like his soul had been sucked out quite honestly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Within a matter of months, Bill fell from a straight A/B 3.5 GPA student to listlessness as he became involved with Remi Marson and his gang. His final year of high-school became swallowed in grief and anger with his 18 birthday just around the corner too. <em> What's the point of doing everything right if they're still just gonna shoot us anyway?" </em> Bill had finally walked out one day. Everyone was sure he just needed time. Time was on no one's side though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few weeks after that the shooting happened. Noone was shocked that Remi had been involved. Truth be told Noone was shocked that it was at the Zuhn minimart either. There had been a boiling of bad blood there for years. James himself recalled nearly being caught up in the cross hairs of that drama himself a few years earlier. Sumii Zuhn had been shot dead in a struggle. What surprised everyone though had been Bill's presence there. </p>
<p>To be fair, Bill tried to help. While Remi looted the store, laughing and high off of God knows what, according to a later police report off the video in the Mini mart. Bill had at least tried to stop Mrs Zuhn from bleeding out. Sadly,When the cops arrived she was dead. </p>
<p>The black jacket with the school team logo on it had been left after the robbery, after trying to staunch the wound. That's how they identified Bill. He had left his old school ID in the pocket. No point in wearing a mask if you were just gonna carry identification to self incriminate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trail had been harsh and quick. Remi was sentenced without much fan fair. His own parents could find much to say in his defense. Everyone showed up for Bill though. Unfortunately, the jury didn't know Bill. All they saw was a deliquent. He was convicted with cutting finality To add insult to injury, the sentence of death to show the new DA's stance of <em> "tough on crime" </em> had felt like overkill. The entire neighborhood had lost something that day. <em> "William John Morgan 3rd, for the heinous acts committed and the murder of Sumii Zuhn, on February 11th, we sentence you to death. You will be remanded to serve out your sentence until then in the Metropolis State Penetentary." </em>  Boom! The gavel had slammed down and that was that. James Auntie, who attended the trail, had said Sharrice Morgans' scream at that moment could of woken the dead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>              .            .            .            .</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door on the other side of the glass opened and 4 guys came shuffling out. The first guy in the line was a blonde haired white man of average height. He probably stood at 5' 10" and his grayish prison jumpsuit hung a little loose. The man appeared to have a swastika tattoo on his neck as well. James watched the man scan the row of people before heading to where the lawyer was at the other end. The first man was a slender looking Black man of maybe 30 or 32 years of age who headed towards where the young Black woman was seated and sat down across from her. </p>
<p>The next person out, James recognized as Bill. He was a solid 6 foot 2 and had that same honey brown complexion and dark complex eyes. Time and prison had clearly aged him and he moved with a cautious exhaustion though.. Bill immediately looked over to where James was and headed over. James noticed a scar on Bill's cheek and what looked like an old one on his neck from years ago as Bill got closer and sat down. His eyes looked tired as he smiled a little and picked up the little phone on his side. James did the same on his end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last guy out was a rather robust looking white guy who went to his visitor. The corrections officer, a shorter and slightly pudgy middle aged Asian man assigned to this group, hung back sitting in a chair. He seemed content to not interfere in any particular way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"James." Bill breathed his name into the phone like he was his last hope.</p>
<p>"Bill." For a moment James wanted to ask him how he has been but considering that he was in jail that felt like a tasteless question.</p>
<p>"How have you been?"</p>
<p>"Better than most." James answered with morose humor.</p>
<p>"It's been a while." </p>
<p>"It has," James agreed, "I- I talked to your mom."</p>
<p>Bill looked downcast for a moment. "She writes all the time but with the cancer treatments she's- she can't come see me anymore and I understand. I just-"</p>
<p>"I know. I understand. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bill regarded James for a moment as if thinking, before he continued speaking, "You always were smart. Did you ever wise up and catch yourself a smart girl?</p>
<p>James looked down smiling and flushing slightly like they were kids. "Well for your information-"</p>
<p>"You caught a smart guy instead? I'm not judging Polaroid." Bill laughed, sounded rather relaxed for a moment, all things considered. </p>
<p>"I'm actually dating Serene. She's-" James smiled just thinking of her.</p>
<p>"Little Serene from back in the day?"</p>
<p>"Definitely not so little any more." James chuckled on that salicious way guys sometimes had when they talked with other guys.</p>
<p>"I can guess by your face."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a quiet pause for a few moments as both men contemplated the heaviness of the situation. Finally Bill spoke. "James listen-"</p>
<p>"How's your appeal coming?" James asked.</p>
<p>"That's- thats kinda what we need to talk about. James- I- I've hit a wall.</p>
<p>"What's-?</p>
<p>"My final appeal has- it has been denied." Bill said it with quiet bleak finality. "I've got nothing left.</p>
<p>"Bill." If there was one thing James was sure of, it was, that this was not justice. " Is there anything that you can-"</p>
<p>"I- I can't-"</p>
<p>"Does your mom-?"</p>
<p>"It would destroy her."</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry."</p>
<p>"I am too." Bill shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>              .               .             .              .</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(Bill)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It was never supposed to happen like this." Bill continued speaking. </p>
<p>James' sympathetic expression as he sat across from him on the other side of the glass offered some solidarity.</p>
<p>"Bill listen, I know some people. I may not be rich or anything but O have some connections. We will get you pardoned or an appeal of something. There has to be something."</p>
<p>"Maybe-Maybe this is God's way of saying that I do deserve to die." Bill mumbled  dejectedly. </p>
<p>"Hey- listen-"</p>
<p>"You know, for a long time, I've just been wondering why I didn't save Mrs Zuhn. Why was I so stupid?"</p>
<p>"Bill-</p>
<p>"That day, before the- the shooting- it was- Remy told me some stuff."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>                .            .           .           .</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>(2 hours before the robbery/Murder of Sumii Zuhn)</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Bill was exhausted. He had slept for hours on the couch at Remi's place. The argument with his mom a few days ago after she discovered that he was no longer attending his classes, had been rather epic. He hadn't been home the past two days. He needed time. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "Hey lazy! Get up!" Remi demanded as he walked over. "We got a job." He was dress in all black and wore a pair of black gloves. His eyes held a hyper and glassy look and the smell from the kitchen indicated Remi had been indulging in some chemical fun. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "What?" He had still been sleepy as Remi relayed the information.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Your full test. The Zuhn mini mart. It's an easy target." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Wait, what?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "You said you wanted to fully join up right?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Yeah, I-"  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Remi tossed a mask to him out a black backpack that he held. "Get ready then. All you gotta do is keep a lookout and drive." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Bill sat up on the couch. "Why the Zuhn mini mart?" Bill asked as he grabbed his black sweater and pulled it on. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Why you got so many questions? Besides I thought you would be happy. That ching chong bitch and her racist son be out their sending cops after every Black man in the neighborhood." Remi spoke quickly, sounding annoyed. " Who' you think called for cops over some bullshit the night ya' pops was shot?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Bill went quiet. The unhealed wounds from the emotional laceration of his father's death were still raw and fresh. "What?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "That bitch and her son wanna be robbed so bad.. they be making shit up left and right. We gon' give them what they been askin' for." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Maybe it was the anger or the over all messiness and back and forth from the Zuhn mini mart over years, but Bill found himself agreeing. Remi reached into  the bag he held, pulling out a pair of gloves and handing them to Bill.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Put these on. We need to leave soon. Wanna get there around 9pm. It will be easier if it's darker out. " Remi pulled a gun out the bag to show him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Is that real?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "I 'on't do fake. It's just to scare that old bag.  She still owes me a candy bar anyway." </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>                  .            .             .            .</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(Present) -Bill</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bill watched James' face as he finished explaining what happened before the shooting. He expected some level of surprise or horror.</p>
<p>"I- You were really young back then."</p>
<p>"I was eighteen. "</p>
<p>"18 is young. Hell 20 is young too. Folks think they know stuff and are ready for things at 18 or 19, and really they're just stupid kids. You made a mistake. You didn't shoot Sumii though. The state shouldn't have the power to take your life just cause another person took someone else's." James was very clear in his stance.</p>
<p>"You really think you can help?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>                .             .            .            .</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(James)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James pondered how to answer that. He didn't want to make a promise that he couldn't keep. The bell indicating that the hour was nearly up and they only had 5 more minutes, rang quietly as the silence hung from James' lack of Answer." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm gonna do everything I can. I know CEOs,  judges, journalists, Superman and Supergirl. I'm gonna do something. I won't let it go quietly.</p>
<p>Bill nodded. "If they can get it for me, then fight for the next guy okay?"</p>
<p>"Bill-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright,  start wrapping it up!" The corrections officer for the room  spoke, commanding attention from the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Times up." Bill sighed. " Thank you James.</p>
<p>"I will be back." </p>
<p>Bill nodded as he stood  up. "I know. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>                   .            .              .            .</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James' head hurt as he made his way back to his car. Kelly's earlier encouraging message played through his head but wasn't quite sure he had the energy for a real conversation. He really needed to talk to someone though so he found himself dialing his baby sister. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello?" Kelly answered on the third ring</p>
<p>"Kelly. Hey I-I just finished up and just wanted to hear a familiar voice.</p>
<p>"How- how'd things go with Bill?"</p>
<p>"I-I don't even know where to begin."</p>
<p>"I've got time. We-we can talk. I'm just working from home today."</p>
<p>"I don't want to bother you."</p>
<p>"You're not. Besides I can hear the stress in your voice."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"His last appeal is done." James blurted out. He received momentary silence from the other end of the phone. </p>
<p>"Oh?...oh my- so he's-"</p>
<p>"No if I can stop it."</p>
<p>"We're gonna need a plan."</p>
<p>"We?" He noted Kelly automatically including herself on the <em> Save Bill </em> team. </p>
<p>"Yes. "We" cause you'll need the help."</p>
<p>He could see no reason to turn down that offer of support. Team Olsen never went quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>FIN</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank you for reading.  Please leave Questions, constructive criticism, comments or kudos below.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>